onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World
is a Nintendo DS game published by Bandai and developed by Ganbarion. It is the sequel to One Piece: Gigant Battle. It will focus in the Post-War arc and Fishman Island arc, but it contain contents from previous arcs as well. The game was released on November 17th, 2011. It has 45 playable characters and 97 support characters. Stages * Coated Thousand Sunny * Gray Terminal * Strawhats Training Islands - Part 1 * Strawhats Training Islands - Part 2 * Strong World Stage * Fishman Island '- Mermaid Cove' * Fishman Island - Sea Forest * East Blue Stage * Merry's Lagoon (Drum Island + Arabasta Kingdom) * Judicial Sky (Skypiea + Enies Lobby + Thriller Bark) * Thousand Sunny (pre-timeskip) * Sabaody GR 1 * Sabaody Park * Kuja Combat Arena * Impel Down * Marineford * New World Stage * Sabaody Concert Dome * Last Resort * Roger and Whitebeard's Final Meeting place All of the stages that were originally in One Piece Gigant Battle are remade in a new expanded version. The Strawhats Training Islands includes the islands where the Strawhat Pirates trained for two years. The islands are: *Part 1: Rusukaina, Namakura, Weatheria, Torino Kingdom *Part 2:RusukainaMomoiro, Karakuri, Tequila Wolf, Boin Archipelago and Kuraigana Island. The Strong World Stage is a changing stage that includes three screenplay originally from the 10th Movie with three transitions: *Merville Ruins: where Luffy fell after the Shiki's Strawhat division; *Merville Strawhat Defeat Stage: where Shiki defeated all the Strawhats; *Shiki Base: the base of Golden Lion Pirates; Characters Playable Characters Playable characters with an asterisk * weren't present in the prequel One Piece: Gigant Battle. Characters with two asterisk ** were present only as support characters in the prequel. Support Characters In addition to the following, all characters listed as playable can also be used as support. Cameo Characters In addition to the following, some characters listed as playable and support can also be seen in the stages or as shopkeepers. * Curly Dadan, Dogra and Magra, Ace, Luffy, and Sabo (as children), Bluejam Pirates, Wapol Factory hippo puppet as background characters in the Gray Terminal Stage. * Surume and Caribou (in a barrel) as background characters in the Coated Thousand Sunny Stage. * Brook (pre-timeskip), Heracles, Masked Chopper, Torino humans, Torino bird, tiger from Rusukaina Island, Silvers Rayleigh, Kitton, Taroimo, and Kitton's grandfather as background characters in the Straw Hats Training Island Stage. * Shakuyaku, Kureha, Keimi & Pappug, Heracles, Makino, Nyon, Dorry & Brogy, Gol D. Roger, Silvers Rayleigh and Pandaman as shopkeepers. * The Medaka Mermaid Quintuplets, Shirley, Ishilly, Splash and Splatter as background characters in the Fishman Island - Mermaid Cove Stage. * Den as background characters in the Fishman Island - Sea Forest Stage. * Dr. Indigo, Scarlet and Billy as background characters in the Strong World (Shiki Base section) Stage. Also various Strong World animals in Merville Ruins section. * Coribou and the Caribou Pirates as Caribou's attacks. * Helmeppo and Rika in a co-op attack with Coby. * A bird from Torino Kingdom appear in one of Chopper's attacks. The stages also present in One Piece Gigant Battle keep the same cameo characters. Promos Trivia *This is the first One Piece video game to feature the Straw Hat Pirates as they appeared after the timeskip. It is also the first game where Law, Drake, Shiki, Caribou, Coby, Hody and Decken will be playable. *As Secret Technique, Luffy uses the original filler attack Busoushoku Koka: Gomu Gomu no Gigant Jet Gatling, that is a combination of Gear Second, Gear Third and Busoshoku Haki. This attack resembles the Gomu Gomu no Gigant Gatling used in Jump Ultimate Stars. Strangely, in the Fishmen Island Arc, in order to destroy the Noah Ark, Luffy uses a similar attack, but devoid of Gear Second (named Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling). Also, Luffy's Busoushoku-enhanced Gear Third attacks is blue as opposed to black in the anime. *As the game adapts up to the manga chapter 636, many of the Straw Hats' attacks are filler ones and some do not have new abilities. Luffy's "Gomu Gomu no Redhawk" and "Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling", Zoro's "Rengoku Oni Giri", Nami's "Black Ball: Raiun Rod", Usopp's "Midori Boshi: Impact Wolf" (as well as "Humandrake" and "Trampolia"), Sanji's "Hell Memories", Chopper's unnamed Monster Point's "Kokutei Palme", Robin's "Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano Stomp" and "Cuerpo Fleur: Double Clutch", Franky's "Franky Radical Beam" (strangely, Franky can utilize a laser beam in one of his combos) and Brook's "Kasuriuta: Fubuki Giri" do not appear in this game. In addition Chopper cannot transform into his new Heavy Point and unnamed Monster Point, Franky cannot use Franky Shogun (as well as Franky Cannon and Franky Fireball) and Brook cannot use the freezing abilities of Soul Solid. In addition, Hody cannot transform to his "overdose" form. *All Kid, Law, Drake, Caribou, Coby and Shanks due to the fact they showed few techniques or none, the most of their commands are filler attacks. Decken and Hody also shows some filler attacks, as the game does not adapt to the end of the arc where several of their techniques and skills are fully demonstrated. *The 15th anime opening, "We Go!" used as this game's theme song, but only 2 minutes of it. *For some reason, appearance of some characters, such as Rayleigh, Sentomaru, Jinbe, Perona, Hatchan, Keimi & Pappug are not altered according to the timeskip. *This is the One Piece video game with the most amount of playable and characters, with a roster numbering 45 and supports over 97. *With Enel, Caribou, and Smoker becoming playable, every canon Logia user in the series is playable. *Like Eustass Kid and Kizaru's voice actors in One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 2, Hody Jones and Vander Decken IX's voice actors made their debut in this game before the anime (assuming that both voice actors will be the same ones in the anime). *Killer is the only Supernova that doesn't appear in game. *Chopper still ate Rumble Ball to transform into his new Guard Point. Difference with One Piece Gigant Battle *45 playable characters instead 20 playable characters. Some of recurring characters have new attacks. *All of the stages which were originally in One Piece Gigant Battle are remade in a new expanded version. *Eight new stages. *Sengoku's Daibutsu gray skin been recolored to golden skin as the anime/manga version. Curiously, although in the cover box art Hancock wear purple dress, in-game she's still in yellow dress. *Jozu's clothes and diamond arm have been recolored. *Every character sprite other than Sanji will be mirrored. Roronoa Zoro's sprite is mirrored too but the scar. *The skill system is introduced. Maximum character's level is now only 10 as opposed of 50 in Gigant Battle. *The little versions of Shichibukai (caused by Bonney's support attack) are been replaced with the Oda's official version. *Some characters have also a special "Depress Sprite" caused by Perona's power, except Usopp (since he's immune to it and Perona became depressed instead) *Both Mihawk and Ivankov are voiced by their second (and current to the moment the game was released) voices actors. *The Adventure Mode is in 3D instead a full map in 2D (although a 2D map can be accessed by pressing X). *There is no crouching sprites (even from the characters from Gigant Battle). *The secret techniques' videos and pictures are reduced to only an animated video of the character. *Teach's Secret Technique is the Secret Technique (obtained by password) from Gigant Battle where he uses the Gura Gura no Mi powers in conjunction with his Yami Yami no Mi. *Duval's sprite and portrait already appears with his handsome face. * Zoan users which are playable (Chopper pre- and post-timeskip, Lucci, Marco, & Drake) now have 4 special bars. In addition, they can increase their stats by using 1 special bar (similar to diamond item). * The training stage is now Grey Terminal as opposed to Roger and Whitebeard's Final Meeting place in Gigant Battle. * Not all characters get a support version of themselves after finishing the training mode. External Links * Official website (Japanese) * Official blog (Japanese) Site Navigation Category:Video Games